Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 2? ${45,61,91,105,118}$
Answer: The multiples of $2$ are $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $2$ is considered a multiple of $2$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $2$ $45 \div 2 = 22\text{ R }1$ $61 \div 2 = 30\text{ R }1$ $91 \div 2 = 45\text{ R }1$ $105 \div 2 = 52\text{ R }1$ $118 \div 2 = 59$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $118$ $ 59$ $2$ $118$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $2$ are contained within the prime factors of $118$ $118 = 2\times59 2 = 2$ Therefore the only multiple of $2$ out of our choices is $118$. We can say that $118$ is divisible by $2$.